Better Orespawn Wiki:Rights
Rights are powers on a wiki (usually only applicable to that wiki) that allow the user to perform different and more expansive tasks than others. They are often only given to trusted users. Rights are not a rank; if one thinks of Wikia as a volunteer society, righted users are just helpers, but are more trusted than others. It's not like they get to make the top decisions or wield extra weight in community decisions. On Wikia, everyone is equal. It's the internet. That being said, there are certain qualifications one must have in order to have rights here on the Better Orespawn Wiki. This is to ensure our wiki remains safe and fun for all. Chat Moderator and Rollback On the Better Orespawn Wiki, chat moderator (also known as chat mod) and rollback (also known as rollbacker) rights come together, unless specified by a discussion. The two rights have the following powers: Chat Moderators *Can kick un-righted users out of chat *Can ban users from chat either on that person's contributions page or from chat Rollback *Can "roll back" multiple edits to a page at a time, erasing their data from page history Requirements for Rollback and Chat Moderator *At least 200 edits *Not currently banned from chat or mainspace *Been on the wiki for two or more weeks Please note that these requirements do not guarantee getting a right. They serve as baseline guidelines for a user, and the community will make the decision in a highlighted thread on the . Rollbacks/Chat Moderators on the Wiki *SilverHexxitFights *FireSlime Administrator Administrators, also known as sysops or admins, are a big part of a wiki. They're responsible, kind figures that help deal with issues often and provide help. They have the following powers: *Block users from mainspace *Kick users of chat moderator or un-righted status from chat *Ban users from chat *Create new chat moderators (either in chat or on the the admin board) *Delete pages *Rollback edits *Highlight threads *Edit pages with the MediaWiki namespace Requirements for Administrator *At least 800 edits *Have not been banned from the wiki before (legitimately; violations of the Administrator Rules Policy do not count) *Been on the wiki for two months or more Please note that these requirements do not guarantee getting a right. They serve as baseline guidelines for a user, and the community will make the decision in a highlighted thread on the . List of Administrators *Spleef Master *652Graystripe Bureaucrat Bureaucrat is a right that often comes with administrator, though not always. It has no permissions other than the following: *Create new administrators **Can also revoke these rights *Create new rollbacks **Can also revoke these rights *Create new bureaucrats **Cannot revoke these rights Requirements for Bureaucrat *At least 1500 edits *Have not been banned from the wiki before (violations of Administrator Rules Policy do not count) *Been on the wiki for three months or more *Been admin for two months or more Bureaucrats on the Wiki *MC Photos